Archivos Fichados
by MiaAdara
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha abogado exitoso felizmente casado con una hija, lleva una doble vida y esta amenaza por ser descubierta, tras un encuentro descuidado con el novio de su hija! hay SasuHina y algo de yaoi escondido por hay!


Hola! Mi primer fic con esta cuenta! Eh... anteriormente usaba la cuenta de Adarra026 pero la perdí y bueno ahora uso esta cuenta…

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia perdón por adelantado por los errores de ortografía y espero sus comentarios besos!

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad del creador de Naruto la idea historia es una invención mia ayudada por un texto que encontré en un afiche de mi facultad! La actitud de Sasuke corresponde mas a la de su ultima pelica… gracias por leer

_**Archivos fechados**_

Capitulo único

Su escritorio estaba tapado de casos para revisar y firmar. Pero su cabeza se detuvo en los sucesos de la mañana. Desde el piso diez ve el techo de tribunales y las copas de los árboles de la plaza. Ojalá le sonará el celular para no seguir con esto tan aburrido, pensó. Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-dijo sin ganas

-Dr ya está en la sala la sra Hinata- le avisó su secretaria.

La voz de Sakura era tan linda como todo lo demás. Lástima que iba a tener que despedirla. Se habían visto fuera del trabajo un par de veces, pero ella se estaba poniendo pesada. El sábado mientras paseaba con su esposa y su hija, lo llamó al celular insistentemente.

Ya en la sala su linda esposa lo esperaba, mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Hermosa no tenías por qué tomarte la molestia de llegar aquí, me llamabas y yo pasaba por casa-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-no me molesta, Salí a hacer unas compras, y decidí pasarme a saludar- contesto la dulce joven

-además, te parece si hacemos la cena con tus padres en el restorán Italiano que fuimos el otro día, creo que es precioso- comento entusiasmada Hinata

-claro preciosa, el asunto de la cena lo dejo en tus manos- le respondió, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y dulcemente se apoderaba de sus labios. Luego de terminado el café la acompaño hasta fuera de su estudio, espero que se subiera al auto, se despidieron con un último beso.

Cuando subía las escaleras, vio que tenía otras dos llamadas perdidas de Sakura. Un gesto molesto se apodero de su rostro en ese momento. Pasó por su escritorio camino a la sala de reuniones. Ella se paró rápido, se le acerco diciendo- Dr. ¿puede ver esto?-

–Ahora no Sakura- dijo sin mirarla.

La sala de reuniones estaba en el fondo del pasillo, tenía una doble puerta de cedro. Cada vez que la abría se sentía orgulloso. Le daba una sensación de poder, el recibir a sus contrincantes ahí. La mesa era larga y tenía un comando con todas las comunicaciones que se le ocurrieron: videoconferencias, archivos de códigos y jurisprudencias de distintos países, cada socio estaba interconectado desde su oficina, y podía sumarse a cualquier reunión. Filmaba a sus clientes mientras los preparaba para declarar y se filmaba él ensayando para los juicios públicos o para las declaraciones a la prensa. Así corregía los gestos que no le gustaban o impostaba la voz donde más oportuno fuera.

Ya en la sala lo esperaba Ino que había puesto sobre la mesa varios rollos de terciopelo negro y unas cajas plateadas que tenían filas de anillos, algunos con piedras incrustadas. Los había sacado de un maletín de cuero un poco ajado.

-Hola, recibí tu mensaje y no puedo creer que tu dulce niña ya este por graduarse, debes estar orgulloso- le comento la rubia

-Sí, esta noche tendremos un cena con mi padres y quería darle algún presente por su graduación- el respondió mientras miraba cada pieza que tenía frente a él.

-ya veo, por cierto Hinata me comento que tu dulce flor ya tiene un lindo noviecito, también estará presente en la cena- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-No, espero que ni se le ocurra aparecerse, aun no me parece que Mei esté lista para esto, este me gusta- Él se interesó por un anillo y una pulsera, ella estuvo de acuerdo con la elección.

La vida de Sasuke Uchiha iba tal como él quería tenía un excelente trabajo una esposa hermosa, y una hija que lo llenaba de orgullo. Años atrás cuando se recibió pensó que le convendría casarse. Un año y medio después de ponerse de novios con Hinata, dio el siguiente paso, al año siguiente tuvieron una bella hija. Pero el estar casado, no cambio su vida, desde la adolescencia a Sasuke le gustaba sumar trofeos. Aun cuando se puso de novio con Hinata, se escapaba con otras chicas y corría el riesgo de que ellas comentaran entre ellas su situación, se movía en un círculo chico. Igual batía records entre sus amigos.

Cuando fundó con Naruto y Shikamaru el estudio. No sabían como pagarían el alquiler, pero tenían que estar ahí, era el edificio más moderno de la zona de tribunales. La noche que firmaron el contrato de alquiler brindaron los tres con champan. Estaba contento y ansioso. Como tantas otras noches, antes de volver a su casa pasó por el parque. Estuvo en el auto con una chica, solo sexo oral.

A él las escapadas con mujerzuelas se le hicieron cada vez más seguidas y necesarias. Ya no se imaginaba otra manera de sacarse el estrés. Cada vez las buscaba más y sentía menos. Sus orgasmos eran berretas. Estaban, pero no duraban y pensó en filmarse, alquiló un departamento. Estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, de su casa y de su estudio. Nunca llegó en su auto. Estacionaba en diferentes lugares y se tomaba un taxi. Lo paraba en la calle. Le dedicó mucho tiempo a amoblarlo e instalarle las cámaras. Tenían que ser imperceptibles para su acompañante. En su casa inventó un cliente nuevo en konoha, eso le daba más tiempo libre. Eligió cada mueble, cada adorno, la pintura de cada ambiente. En su casa todo eso lo había hecho su esposa, confiaba en su buen gusto, pero no se reconocía ahí adentro. Lo mejor fue elegir e instalar las dos cámaras. La del living la disimulo entre tres jarrones que puso en una mesa en la entrada. Y la otra, atrás del espejo del dormitorio. De a ratos se sentía un director de cine y de a ratos, un espía vendiendo información a Rusia. Cuando terminó de instalarlas, las probó masturbándose en el living y en el dormitorio. Desde todos los ángulos posibles que captaran sus cámaras. De cerca, de lejos, de día, de noche, con luz, en la oscuridad. Se ponía ante las cámaras primero del lugar en que estaría él y enseguida de enfrente, donde estaría la chica. No quería perder ningún detalle. Programó las cámaras para que se apaguen a los 20 minutos. En ese tiempo tenía que lograr en las dos cámaras: primeros planos de él y de la chica y no menos de dos posiciones en cada cámara. No estaba en las reglas originales, pero se le hizo costumbre guiñar un ojo a la cámara antes de que se apague. Tenía que ser justo antes de que se apague. Las primeras veces se lo notaba un poco rígido, forzando mucho a la chica para cumplir con cada regla. Pero fue mejorando. Cuando terminaba el tiempo, despachaba rápido a la chica, para ver la filmación. Fecharla, comentarla y archivarla. Al principio veía la última y la comparaba con todas las anteriores. Pero después se le hacía difícil porque eran muchas. Así que iba cambiando, las comparaba con las del último mes, o con las del mismo día de la semana de los últimos tres meses, o con las de todas las rubias. Tenía posibilidades de combinarlas de muchas maneras. Y siempre se le ocurría una más.

Estaba poco tiempo en su casa y muy distraído. Se preocupó la segunda vez que Hinata lloró en silencio después de hacer el amor. La abrazó, pero ella se levantó y fue al baño. Bajó la tapa del inodoro y sacó su celular. Sasuke se quedó esperándola, como demoraba mucho, fastidiado le golpeó la puerta, quería dormirse rápido. – ¿Estás bien, te pasa algo? Pero solo recibió una respuesta entre sollozos de la mujer -No, nada, dormí, dormí -sin un reproche pegado, era una frase que ella nunca había dicho. Tardó mucho en salir del baño, no sabía bien cuanto, porque se quedó dormido antes. Ahí decidió espaciar sus filmaciones. Empezó a cenar todos los días en su casa, hasta salían solos una vez por semana.

Tenía menos tiempo para seguir sumando archivos. El menor tiempo lo llevó a ser menos selectivo. El día del cumpleaños de su socio, se escapó rápido y salió para el parque. Dio dos vueltas pero no encontró ninguna chica. No quería llegar tan tarde a su casa, así que le toco bocina a un chico y lo llevó al departamento. Le pidió que no le hable en el camino. Cumplió con todas las reglas, aunque tuvo que pasar rápidamente por el living y se olvidó del guiño al final. De nuevo se notó forzado ante las cámaras. Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento que no había notado los zapatos color mostaza, impecables, que llevaba. Sobresalen en la filmación. No podía comparar este video con los de las chicas. Tenía que construir una nueva carpeta. Las fechas de los videos con los chicos empezó a escribirlas con el mes en números romanos, así serían fáciles de identificar a primera vista. Sin pensarlo y casi sin notarlo a partir de ahí solo buscó hombres.

Esa mañana tuvo audiencia en el juzgado de la arena. Un caso de reclamo de actualización por alimentos. El juez lo mando a espera en el mostrador, pero, una sorpresa lo dejo quieto y mudo. Antes de verle la cara, reconoció los zapatos mostaza, impecables. Se dio vuelta y salió rápido, no sabía si el chico del primer escritorio lo vio huir aterrado. Podría haber pensado que ese día llegaría, pero no, nunca lo pensó. Fue tan cuidadoso. Pensó que sus dos vidas nunca se cruzarían, era imposible esto que estaba pasando. Salió casi corriendo a su oficina. Le gritó a su secretaría - No estoy para nadie- Abrió su notebook, bajo muchas claves estaban todas esas filmaciones que tanto placer le daba coleccionar, volver a ver infinidad de veces. Eso le daba más placer que el momento sexual. Repasa las carpetas con una sonrisa. Están ordenadas por fecha, la primera tiene siete años. En ninguna sus acompañante saben que están siendo filmando. Nadie sabe, es su máximo secreto.

Ahora sentado en su oficina busca el archivo del chico que estaba en el juzgado, el suponía que sería un nuevo administrativo. Tendría que volver al juzgado a presentar sus papeles. Era un problema que él esté justo en ese juzgado. El mismo se cuestionaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Él va a seguir ahí, algún día va a tener que enfrentarlo. Decidió borrar el archivo, no quería tener problemas. Mucho menos quedar en manos de un pendejo que recién se inicia. Empezarían a correr rumores por los pasillos de tribunales, esas cosas circulan rápido, todos se darían vuelta a mirarlo. Se imagina el llanto de su hija ante los comentarios en el colegio. Se imagina a su esposa empestillada. Antes de pasar por todo eso, se imagina desmantelando el departamento, borrando todos los archivos o mejor destruyendo su notebook. Volviendo a su casa después del estudio, dándole un beso a su esposa.

Recupera el archivo de la papelera. También todo puede ser distinto. Se plantea la hipótesis de que si se presenta y lo saluda, el chico lo reconocería con la misma rapidez que lo reconoció él. Sin decirlo explícitamente deciden guardar el secreto. Pueden hablar libremente sin levantar sospechas, hasta podría tomarlo como discípulo. Esa noche lo invitaría a tomar un café en su estudio, distendido. A esa altura ya sabría su nombre y porque estaba esa noche en el parque. Seguro que lo hace para pagarse los estudios porque viene de una familia humilde. Después de esa confesión le contaría lo de las cámaras. Se reirían juntos, a él le parecería una idea genial y trataría de hacer memoria para ubicarlas, ya se las mostraría.

Llegarían al departamento desde lugares diferentes, mirarían juntos los videos, se divertirían buscando nuevas combinaciones posibles. Que divertido filmar juntos el primer video en que los dos tendrían que cumplir las reglas. Le dejará a él que elija la manera de fecharlos. Seguro querría tomar la iniciativa, hasta podría querer cambiar las cámaras de lugar. Capaz elige que ya no haya desconocidos en los videos y la variedad se dé por los vestuarios, o las ambientaciones, o los roles. ¿Cuál de los dos se encargaría de conseguir las cosas, montar los escenarios? Le gustaría reservarse escribir los guiones, pero está dispuesto a negociarlo. Podrían entrar y salir juntos sin sospechas. De las cámaras de la sala de reuniones a las del living y el dormitorio. Sin siquiera imaginarlo le aparecía un compañero.

Esta feliz, quería salir corriendo para tribunales pero no sabe en qué momento oscureció, tiene que dejar el encuentro para mañana y llegar temprano a su casa para cenar con su familia. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Papá,¿ podes venir esta noche temprano?- Su hija le habla al celular.

-Seguro hija, estaba saliendo para allá. Ustedes ¿ya están listas?- preguntaba mientras recogía sus cosas.

-antes de que vamos al restauran quisiera que conocieras a alguien- dijo casi en un murmuro Mei

- supongo que ya sé a quién quieres que conozca, y estoy casi seguro que fue idea de tu madre-dijo gruñón.

-te amo papi- se despidió antes de cortar.

No terminó de abrir la puerta de su casa. En el sillón vio las sandalias de su hija intercalada con los zapatos mostaza, impecable.

Fin..!

Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero sus comentarios ..!


End file.
